La inocencia de Nagisa
by Matryoshkah
Summary: Ya veía venir algo semejante cuando Nagisa se ofreció acompañarlo a la biblioteca sin ningún motivo aparente. Apostaba que él jamás en su vida había pisado una biblioteca, y el hecho de que estuviese callado y pensativo significaba que una propuesta peligrosa se acercaba. Pero Rei no imaginó que Nagisa sólo quería hablar sobre cosas incomodas. One-short.


_Los personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

><p><strong>La inocencia de Nagisa<strong>

* * *

><p>—Rei-chan, ¿qué es «sodomía»? —La pregunta surgió de forma ligera y espontánea. Es imposible para Rei no pensar en los sucesos que influenciaron a Nagisa para realizar semejante pregunta.<p>

—¿Por qué tan de repente? —Responde con otra pregunta. Ya veía venir algo semejante cuando Nagisa se ofreció acompañarlo a la biblioteca sin ningún motivo aparente para hacer un informe. Apostaba que él jamás en su vida había pisado una biblioteca, y el hecho de que estuviese callado y pensativo significaba que una propuesta peligrosa se acercaba. No imaginó que Nagisa quisiera hablar sobre cosas incomodas.

—Ayer vi un programa en la televisión donde hablaban sobre parejas homosexuales, y nombraron varias veces la palabra «sodomía» —Explica Nagisa, pensativo—. Al parecer es algo fundamental entre las relaciones gay, pero no sé qué es y por eso no entendí algunas cosas.

Rei no quiere imaginarse cuál es el objetivo de Nagisa al ver programas sobre temática gay, aunque es válido que no sepa el significado de algunas palabras y comprende que el rubio quiere aprender más sobre el tema. Sin embargo, apresar de que Rei es bueno dando explicaciones, no puede encontrar las palabras correctas para explicar la definición de «sodomía». En realidad le da cierta vergüenza hablar de _eso_, incluso si se trata de Nagisa, con quien tiene una relación amorosa desde hace varias semanas.

—En mi mochila hay un diccionario. Busca el significado ahí. —Señala con simpleza. El diccionario le ahorraba el trabajo de dar la explicación vergonzosa.

—¡Oh~! ¡Rei-chan siempre estás preparado~! —Exclama el rubio, buscando entre las cosas de Rei.

—Baja la voz, estamos en una biblioteca —Regaña, observando sigilosamente a Nagisa mientras busca la palabra en el diccionario—. ¿Y bien? ¿Ya sabes lo que es?

Para su sorpresa, el gesto que muestra Nagisa al leer el diccionario es de total confusión.

—Aquí dice que «sodomía» es 'práctica del coito anal'. Pero estoy confundido Rei-chan, ¿Qué es «coito»?

La situación fue de mal a peor. Ahora Nagisa lo mira con ojos grandes y curiosos. Está atento de escuchar una respuesta de su parte. ¿Pero cómo se supone que Rei le explique el significado de _coito_ cuando ni siquiera puede decirle lo que es _sodomía_?

—No me veas así Nagisa-kun, no voy a explicarte algo que ya deberías saber, y menos si tienes un diccionario en la mano. —Señaló. La solución surgió espontáneamente. Pero tal y como en el caso anterior, indicarle a Nagisa que buscara la definición en el diccionario empeoró las cosas.

—¡Rei-chan~! ¡Estoy más confundido! Aquí dice que «coito» es «cópula sexual»… no entiendo. —Nagisa está frustrado. Y Rei también lo está. Le dejó consternado el hecho de que Nagisa fuese tan ingenuo como para no comprender el significado de «cópula sexual», que al menos con la palabra «sexual» se podía comprender de lo que iba el tema. Al parecer una parte de la inocencia del rubio estaba intacta, y a juzgar por el rumbo de la conversación, sería él quien acabaría con dicha inocencia.

—Ven, Nagisa-kun… creo que es hora de explicarte algunas cosas —Dice Rei mientras traga fuertemente para continuar con la complicada labor. Nagisa escucha atentamente las palabras de su novio—. Los bebés nacen después que un hombre y una mujer se quieren mucho, todo empieza cuando están solos y deciden tener su primera vez…

—Sé cómo se hacen los bebés —Interrumpió Nagisa cortantemente—, lo que quiero saber es el significado de «sodomía».

—Un momento, un momento… no me presiones —Acomoda sus lentes con lentitud y suena su garganta para ganar algo de tiempo y poder situar las palabras correctas en su mente antes de continuar—. Sodomía es cuando se utiliza el trasero para fines placenteros. Es lo que hacen dos hombres cuando tienen relaciones sexuales.

—Rei-chan… ¿En verdad dos hombres pueden…? Ya sabes… —Ante la incómoda pregunta de Nagisa, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—P-por supuesto —Rei asiente, tratando de sonar lo más seguro posible—. El hombre no tiene vagina como la mujer, pero sí tiene ano.

—¡¿Ehh~?! ¡¿U-utilizan su ano?!

—¡Shhhh! —Se inclina en la mesa para taparle la boca a su ruidoso compañero—. Nagisa-kun, recuerda donde estamos.

Quita su mano después de que Nagisa asiente repetidas veces.

—¿Y en verdad _eso_ cabe por ahí? —Rei deseó no haber quitado su mano al escuchar la siguiente interrogación de Nagisa—. Es decir, en el fondo tenía el leve presentimiento de que fuese algo así, pero… ¿Acaso no duele?

—No me hagas preguntas que no puedo responderte, Nagisa-kun. —Responde evadiendo la mirada curiosa. Sus mejillas están tan sonrojadas que parecen tomates. Rei no quiere asustarlo, así que se ahorra la explicación gráfica. Era increíble que Nagisa no sintiera ni el más mínimo de vergüenza al hablar de estas cosas.

Se puede sentir el ambiente incomodo alrededor de ellos, pero Nagisa es el tipo de chico que no descansa hasta completar su objetivo, eso sin importar lo incomoda o inapropiada que se torne la situación.

—Un momento, si es como tú dices, en una pareja homosexual debe haber el que cumpla el rol de mujer y el del hombre. Ya sabes, al que se lo meten y…

—Sé a lo que te refieres, Nagisa-kun —Interrumpe el de lentes antes de escuchar otra cosa vergonzosa—, y esta conversación no llegará a ningún lado, así que…

—Esta conversación se tornó muy importante para mí porque entre tú y yo, yo soy el que más cumple con todos los aspectos para ser la mujer de la relación, y eso suena muy doloroso. —Indica el rubio severamente, sin ningún tipo de morbo. Lo dice como si estuviese hablando de lo más común del mundo. El rostro de Rei no puede estar más rojo.

—N-Nagisa-kun, no saques conclusiones aceleradas, por favor…

—Debería preguntarle a Haru-chan y Mako-chan sobre eso, ¿verdad? —Nagisa se levanta del asiento. Parece estar bastante preocupado sobre el tema—. ¡Ellos quizás sepan!

—¡Nagisa-kun, un momento por favor! —Exclama Rei, deteniéndolo por el brazo.

Él no puede permitir que Nagisa vaya hasta Haru y Makoto con semejantes preguntas, no sólo quiere ahorrarles la vergüenza e incomodidad a sus amigos, sino que también quiere ocultar un tiempo más su relación con Nagisa, al menos por unos días, ya que tratándose ese rubio, tarde o temprano toda la academia se enteraría de su relación.

—Nagisa-kun, no puedo decirte que _eso_ no duela, pero a medida que te acostumbres a la sensación, vas a sentir un enorme placer en todo tu cuerpo, y te gustará tanto que lo querrás hacer siempre. —Dice Rei estoicamente, siendo lo más explícito posible, pero sin perder la hermosura de sus palabras. Nagisa se sonrojó levemente.

—Lo dices muy seguro… ¿Rei-chan lo ha hecho?

—No, no lo he hecho, pero he investigado un poco —Aclara, acomodando sus lentes, mientras siente en su interior la vergüenza más grande de toda su vida, siente tanta vergüenza que puede morir en ese mismo momento—. Incluso sé que existen lociones y lubricantes que ayudan a la penetración y la hacen más placentera. Ahora que lo sabes, déjame terminar este informe. Y ni se te ocurra preguntarle a Haruka-senpai o Makoto-senpai algo al respecto.

—¡Está bien~! —Exclama enérgicamente—. La próxima vez que tenga una duda, vendré a Rei-chan.

Finalmente Nagisa permanece en silencio mientras Rei se ocupa de hacer el informe. Parece que al final Rei sí lo despejó de su duda, ya que su gesto está mucho más tranquilo, como que si ya pudiese vivir en paz ahora que lo sabe.

A pesar de haber pasado por un incómodo momento, a Rei le alegra saber que Nagisa confía en él hasta tal punto que no le da vergüenza hablar sobre temas sexuales, y le alivia que haya sido él quien lo liberara de su duda. No quería ni imaginar la cara de Ama-sensei si Nagisa le hubiese preguntado "Sensei, ¿Qué es _coito_?".

Pensándolo bien, debía decirle a Nagisa que la próxima vez que tuviese una pregunta relacionada a sexo, era libre de preguntarle a él.

—Nagisa-kun, si tú…

—Así que básicamente «sodomía» es sexo anal. —Dice repentinamente, mirando hacia la ventana de la biblioteca con suma tranquilidad.

La cara de Rei no pudo estar más roja.

—Así que básicamente ya lo sabías…

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por leer este one-short :) <strong>

**¡Ja-ne!**


End file.
